SasoDei- YouTube
by SasoDeiShipper4Life
Summary: "My names' Deidara Iwa, I'm 16 years old and a fanboy-un. I'm obsessed with the internet, yes that's right... I'm an internet whore-un!", I smiled into the camera which pointed directly at me. I was currently creating my first YouTube video. Deidara was your typical fanboy, addicted to YouTube and a certain popular redhead. How will he react when his idol comments on his video?AU


"My names' Deidara Iwa, I'm 16 years old and a fanboy-un. I'm obsessed with the internet, yes, that's right... I'm an internet whore-un!", I smiled into the camera which pointed directly at me. I was currently creating my first YouTube video.

"Yes, I am male-un. No, I'm not a transvestite. I just have an OCD on my hair being touched by anyone but myself, and I'm not going to cut it since I'll probably end up with no hair at all-un", I laughed slightly at my own comment. "Anyway, as you can see, I'm very new to YouTube-un. I'm used to just watching anime videos, and listening to music on it. Not to mention, watching other YouTubers such as Danisnotonfire, Shane Dawson, and Sasori Akasuna as well-un!", I smiled happily as I said Sasori's name.

I didn't know him in real life, but I knew him quite well thanks to his YouTube Channel. He's most definitely my favourite YouTuber of all time.

"Ahh~ Speaking of Sasori Akasuna-un, he's my most favourite YouTuber ever! He's beautiful, and funny, and he's just.. Fantastic, ya'know-un? I love his- Oh, I'm ranting, aren't I-un? Oppsies! Sorry y'all!", I poked my tongue out a cheeky way, closing one of my eyes to wink too.

"Did anyone else cry when he said he was leaving YouTube on April Fools-un? Being an internet whore, I tend to forget what the day and month is a lot, so I never thought about April Fools at all-un! I literally cried like a mother fucker!", I cleared my throat, "Excuse my language-un", I giggled. "Well, I don't really know what else to say or do, so could you guys and gals possibly give me some tips and/or ideas-un? Thanks! Bye-byeee~!"

I reached forward and turned off the camera, uploading the footage to my laptop. I watched it over and edited it here and there before finally uploading it to YouTube.

After I'd done that, I played my playlist 'This Is Literally Sex To My Ears~', letting the song parodies and AMV's role through. Whilst those were playing, I checked my DeviantART, I had a few messages and requests. _I'll get to them later on~_

* * *

Not long after, I had a specific song I wanted to listen to which _wasn't _in my playlist. So as I went back on to YouTube to change the song, something caught my eye. Leaving the playlist on, I went to check my (6) messages on my YouTube Channel. One message said that I had a few likes on my latest video, one said a lot of people had commented on my video, and the third said a lot of people had subscribed to me. The other three were actual messages.

Youtubefangirl4l!fe: 'Omg! You're so cute! I love you, keep doing videos! I can't wait for your next one!:3

I smiled at that.

CrazyMoFo69: 'Wow, your first video is so good! Most aren't, but yours is! Good luck in the youtube business mate:'D'

My smile grew, not just because of the kind words, but also because that guy's name was quite funny. I let out a giggle before scrolling down to the next message, which made my jaw drop.

Sasori Akasuna: 'Hey! Nice to know I helped inspire you to become a YouTuber, you seem like a cool guy, what's your Tumblr and Twitter? I'll follow you!;3'

I think I literally burst into tears at that. Happy ones though, not sad ones, of course. That made my day, I swear to Jashin. I fangirled over it for about five minutes before I started typing back.

DeidaraGotBombz: 'Hey! Yeah sure, internet buddies-un! My Twitter is Dei-Chan~ and my Tumblr is Dei-Dei-Kun~ -un. We should do a collab or something in the future -un!'

I sent it. Should I have said the collab thing? Was that going too far perhaps? What if he says no! He probably will…

A few seconds later, he replied.

Sasori Akasuna: 'Yeah I'll add you now, and a collab? Brilliant idea! It'll get you more fans + subscribers'

DeidaraGotBombz: 'Great! And I already follow you on both, just so you know;3'

Sasori Akasuna: 'I noticed, fanboy~;3 –Hey! Do you want my number?'

DeidaraGotBombz: 'As in phone number? Really? You'd actually give me your number? Sure, I'll have it! And yeah, I'm a very big fanboy;3'

Sasori Akasuna: 'Aha;3 That's a cute icon you use ;3 Here's my number- 07877654328, text me bae~'

_OMFG! Did he just call ME bae!? Woah, this boy will be the end of me, I swear… _I thought suddenly, putting his number into my phone and texting him.

-'Hey, it's Dei~' – And sent it.

A few short seconds later, I heard a buzzing and looked at my screen on my phone.

1 message from Sasori.

Without hesitation, I opened the message in excitement.

'Hey there, cutie, where do you live, can I ask? –Sasori x'

I started typing right away, 'Uh yeah, sure you can know. I live down the road from the big Luisinberg's store at the number 24 bright pink door in Tokyo City. Why d'yo wanna know anyway? –Deidara x', I sent the text and waited patiently.

'For when we do the collab? –Sasori x'

'Ah right, yes of course! Sorry heh heh ;3 –Deidara x'

* * *

We ended up talking all night, to what time, I have no clue. All I know is, I woke up late and was late for college. Luckily I had a great excuse for it! Texting my Idol! My teacher may have laughed in my face but, oh well! At least I didn't get punished, that's a good thing.


End file.
